Isaac Lahey
Formally tormented teen who lived in Beacon Hills who played lacrosse and worked at the local graveyard Isaac is now a werewolf. With his newfound powers he finds himself working through his issues and finding a family he thought he'd never have through a pack he never expected to find. Biography Born in a family of four Isaac's life was pretty much regular. Good, loving parents, with a brother who loved him and he loved in return. Things were great, that was until his mother died. Nothing dramatic happened. Their father was sad, they were sad, and the only change in their father was his push for them to have better grades. Being the only parent made things hard on Isaac's father but what happened next changed everything. Isaac's brother, Camden, died and everything was flipped on it's head. Isaac's father became abusive, began beating him and locking him inside a unplugged freezer in the basement for hours or days on end. Things like this continued for years, the smallest things that Isaac did blown out of proportion and punished harshly. He became somewhat of a loner and working in the local cemetary didn't help much. No one wanted to hang out with the kid who got to dig up peoples graves. But Isaac's life changes yet again and, for the first time in a long time, it was looking up. Whilst digging a grave at night Isaac's backhoe is pushed on it's side, dropping and trapping him in the six foot deep grave. This is when he meets Derek Hale who, after saving him, offers him a way out, powers that could help him stand up to his father and save his life. Isaac agrees and becomes a werewolf, the first member of Derek's pack. However things only looked up for a little while. Whilst running from his dad after his dad got mad at him and threw a vase at him his father is brutally murdered by a creature called the Kanima, later discovered for Jackson. Isaac's accused for his murder but is later released when the evidence doesn't add up. Aftward he takes to living with Derek, his Alpha, and they become close. Unfortunately, the Alpha pack comes and once again flips everything upside-down. With Derek growing more and more agitated and their relationship becoming strained Isaac finds him gravitating to Scott, the True Alpha, and becomes good friends with him whilst living with Scott and his mother. Soon they graduate high school and Scott, with his best friend Stiles, moves to New York, Isaac staying behind because of personal reasons and to watch over Scott's mother and Dr. Deaton. Finally, after a few weeks, Scott's mother gives him the go ahead, telling him that she'll be fine and he heads to New York via Greyhound where he comes to stay with Scott and Stiles until he finds an apartment of his own. Personality Isaac is anit-social to some degree, not comfortable around new people in face-to-face confrontation. Trust comes slow for him but once it does he's loyal, always there to help, and never gives in until the job is done. Usually quiet, Isaac never speaks unless there's something he can put in, whether it be helpful or not. Isaac is, however, very sarcastic and snarky, sometimes seeming a bit abrasive but it's mostly a means of emotional defense (that, or he really wanted to say it). Isaac's a little defensive when it comes to his family, which consists of his pack, and tends to be a little snappy when it comes to them. Not very good with emotions Isaac's takes quite a bit to get through to, never admitting his emotions and putting others before his. When confronted with something he doesn't want to admit he may snap but will quickly explain. He doesn't get mad without a reason. He has acute claustrophobia and can't stand small spaces in the slightest, the space sending him back to his time locked inside the freezer. Minor fear of the dark seeing as the freezer was always dark. Abilities Due to being a werewolf Isaac has the following abilities: *Heightened sense of smell and hearing *Night vision *Superior strength and speed *Claws and fangs *Regeneration (slightly more than a humans) Weaknesses: *Wolfsbane *Mountain ash *Decapitation or bisection (cut in half) Relationships Derek Hale The person responsible for turning Isaac into a werewolf and Isaac's first Alpha. He and Derek have a close relationship that became strained because of the Alpha Pack's arrival. Scott McCall Isaac's new Alpha and possibly romantic interest, though as it stands, seems to be one sided. Isaac and Scott's relationship was built off trust and respect for each other and it only became stronger when Isaac moved in with him after Derek left for New York. Plotlines Category:Character Bio Category:Teen Wolf Category:Teen Wolf Characters Category:Werewolves (TW) Category:Isaac Lahey